digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Power
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takahiro Imamura |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 7, 1999 (En:) February 5, 2000 |continuity= }} Myotismon finally loses his patience, surrounding the district in dense fog and rounding up every person in it, including the kids' parents. So, it's left up to the kids and their Digimon to rescue them. Synopsis Fog (caused by ) begins to spread around Odaiba, rendering all forms of digital communication and public transport into the area useless. The next morning, a horde of Bakemon lead by Phantomon appear to round up residents into Big Sight where Myotismon is holding captive. Amongst the people captured are Mimi, , and Sora. Sora remembers how she and Joe defeated Bakemon in her last encounter, using intimidating chants. So, she explains her idea and the people begin fighting back against the Bakemon. When DarkTyrannomon appears and hope seems lost, Palmon digivolves to to neutralise his evil intentions. also shows up, digivolving to scare Phantomon and the Bakemon away. Meanwhile, Tai and Kari have met up with Matt in a nearby location, where he is updated on Kari's new status as the eighth child. At that point, Myotismon decides he's had enough, and takes on Lillymon himself. File:Adventure Epi35-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi35-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi35-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi35-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi35-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi35-6.jpg Featured characters '' (31) |c4= * (3) * (7) * (8) * (18) *Gizamon (20) * (24) * (28) *'' '' (31) * (31) |c5= *'DarkTyrannomon' (19) *'Bakemon' (22) * (29) * (30) * (35) * (37) |c6= * (2) *' ' (23) * (36) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Soon now, not in fire or ice, but in fog, this world will be mine" :—'Myotismon' as he seals off Odaiba with a fog bank. "A 'C'?! Forget about Myotismon, this is a real disaster." :—'Gomamon' keeps Joe's priorities in check after he gets a C on his test. "If it's a systems glitch, it's like the Godzilla of all systems glitches!" :—Things are already going wrong at the TV Station. Toshiko: "You just talked, I saw you! I thought you were a stuffed animal!" Biyomon: "Well, life's full of surprises." :—Biyomon reveals herself as the Bakemon invade Sora's home. "You know, I think he likes me." :—'Gabumon' is surprised that Matt's father knew his name. Toshiko: "We'll follow them and find out where they've taken her." Biyomon: "But will it work?" Toshiko: "We'll see." :—Toshiko and Biyomon discover that Sora has been captured. "But I don't wanna get used to it! I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed! I wanna live life to the fullest! I wanna clean lint out of my dryer! I wanna pick up after my doggie! I wanna know what's happening on my soap operas! ...I'm so glad I got that off my chest." :—'Satoe' proves that the apple does not fall far from the tree. "Enough! That new-aged vocal battle won't help where you're going my pretty little miss. Seize her. Take her away!" :—'Phantomon' as he orders the Bakemon to capture Sora. "Oh, it's just a bird... A large bird, I grant you... A large, angry bird- AHH!!" :—'Phantomon' underestimates Birdramon. Other notes , which is played throughout the original episode, refers to the movie , in which the piece is played throughout. *Sora has a flashback of the last time she encountered the Bakemon, in the episode The Dancing Digimon, which helps her to defeat them on this occasion. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The tape recorder being used by one of the employee's at the TV station has "Suny" written on it—a reference to the Corporation. *The original episode features the musical piece , by . *Phantomon's English dub voice mimics that of the actor , best known for his roles in horror films, including .[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/misc/trivia.htm#2 Digimon English voices: STAR TALK] *The convention center is a real building in Tokyo referred to as the . The big, red saw that appears during the battle with DarkTyrannomon is also real. *The mascots who are held in the convention center are , Mukku and P-chan, characters from the kids' shows Hirake! Ponkikki and Ponkickies which aired on . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This episode is the first appearance of Palmon's Ultimate form, Lillymon. *Lillymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Matt's father never explains how he escaped the Gizamon whilst his work colleagues got captured. *Davis Motomiya, who features in Digimon Adventure 02, turns out to be one of the children held captive in the convention center (though he never appears). *A number of clocks displayed throughout this episode display the time as being soon after 6:00 AM. In the next episode, Tai's digivice displays the time as being 7:30 AM, implying the main events of this episode took place within 1½ hours. }} Notes and references de:Die Nebelwand